


She's got a job to do

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: When your ran is as chaotic as Jame is life's very interesting. Which is another way to say 'difficult'. Still, if Jame doesn't make herself deserving of loyalty and more than a few headaches Brier will eat her hat.





	She's got a job to do

Hold onto my hand, Ran,  
And let me pull you up.  
Lean onto my shoulder, Ran,  
And let me prop you up.  
Take a moment to stop  
And think as you rest  
While I pick up the pieces.  
Eat that apple I gave you  
And wear those fresh clothes.  
Take a nap even,  
And actually take it.  
Let me stand besides you  
And fight alongside you.  
Come to rely on me  
As I’ve come to rely on you  
And, Ran,  
Just let me do my damned job.


End file.
